El Angel de la Muerte
by Akira Hatake
Summary: Ella era hermosa pero su actitud era fria y distante a pesar de la dulzura en su voz. Con total tranquilidad tachaba los nombres de la lista como si controlar el quien vive y el quien no fuera lo mas natural y humano del mundo...Era hermosa no lo dudo pero su serenidad con lo que respecta a su trabajo, llego a darme miedo.


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si me perteneciera Neji no habría muerto TT-TT

Aviso: narra Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**El Ángel de la Muerte**

Corría tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían. Parecía un loco en medio de la calle pero no me importaba, solo pensaba en una cosa: llegar al hospital.

Llegue a duras penas. Cansado, sudado, y todo desarreglado.

Mi prima me había llamado a la universidad diciéndome que mi hermana había sufrido un accidente en el trabajo y ahora estaba en el hospital.

Salí lo más rápido que pude pero mi auto no funcionaba, el hospital en el que mi hermana estaba internada estaba muy lejos y me vi obligado a hacer autostop*.

Fue una noche muy larga y los que me llevaron parecían no estar muy bien mentalmente. Entiéndase: les faltaba un tornillo…o varios.

Muchas veces pensé en abrir la puerta y tirarme pero mi conciencia no me dejo.

Entre a la recepción viendo todo blanco a mí alrededor. Por un momento todo ese blanco se me torno espectral y me dio un ligero escalofrió de miedo.

Vi a la recepcionista sentada detrás del mostrador, con la computadora a un lado y un montón de papeles a su izquierda.

Me acerque tratando de normalizar mi respiración y cuando llegue al mostrador la vi.

Era una chica joven, de largo cabello azabache, piel pálida y ojos claros. Usaba un vestido blanco (el típico de las enfermeras) junto con un gorrito de igual color con el logo del hospital y curvas delineadas.

No pude evitar ver eso. Ella estaba sentada, yo parado, ella tenía un vestido blanco y ajustado para variar y yo ojos curiosos.

—Hola, buenos días—me saludo ella dejando de lado una hoja llena de nombres— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —tenía una voz dulce y de cierto modo tranquilizadora que le vino bien a mi actual estado de nerviosismo pero a pesar de la dulzura en su voz su actitud era un poco distante y fría.

—Yo…yo quería saber sobre una paciente…Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko—dije ya sereno.

Tenía un botón desabotonado dejando ver un dije de un clan, seguramente el de ella. Al lado había un pin abrochado a la ropa. Hyuga Hinata decía.

Vi que tecleo algo en la computadora y puso un gesto desconforme.

—Eeeeeeeem—dudo y temí lo peor—Espérame un momento. Su nombre no aparece.

Agarro un teléfono y marco unos números. Escuche los tres tonos y una voz del otro lado. Hinata comenzó a hablar con su interlocutor o interlocutora y yo desvié la vista hacía la pila de papeles y luego a la hoja que ella había dejado de lado.

Estaba repleta de nombres y muchos de ellos tachados con birome roja. Al instante supe que los nombres tachados eran los de las personas que habían muerto o para decirlo en cristiano: pasaron a mejor vida.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y luego mi cuerpo entero.

—Su hermana está en el 3° piso. Habitación 157. Está bien, solo un poco adormilada por los sedantes. —me dijo ella después de terminar de hablar y cortar la llamada.

Agarro nuevamente las hojas, la birome roja y siguió tachando nombres.

Sentí que se me congelo la sangre y se me paralizo el cuerpo.

Por un momento se me ocurrió que si realmente existiera el Ángel de la Muerte seria así. Como aquella mujer. Hermoso en apariencia, de curvas peligrosas, vos tranquilizadora pero de actitud fría y distante.

Siguió tachando nombres pero esta vez en una hoja diferente como una ama de casa tachando lo que ya compro de la lista. Tan normalmente que llegaba a dar miedo.

Nuevamente el pensamiento del Ángel de la muerte cruzo mi mente y pensé que aparte de hermosa seria como un trabajador en día de semana, con computadora y papeleo por montones, controlando en su lista interminable de nombres que ninguna persona se le escapara de las manos, que viera su rostro de ángel cubierto por la capucha de su manto negro y sus alas cortadas a su espalda con la oz en mano, acercándose a paso lento hacia él.

El sonido del filo contando el aire y el ruido seco de algo caer al suelo para luego con una pluma tachar el nombre de la lista con un espeso liquido rojo.

No sé porque pero siempre pensé que la parca…sería una mujer.

Parpadee lentamente y me encamine al ascensor dejando a la asistente de la muerte hacer su trabajo.

**Fin**

¡Ohayo! ¡Tanto tiempo que no me paso por estos lares! Jeje no fue mi culpa ¡ES CULPA DE LA ESCUELA! Me dieron mucha tarea y para colmo que ahora empezaron mis Súper-Mini-Vacaciones (solo son dos semanas ¬¬) los profes me dieron más tarea...parece que los profes no entienden el concepto VACACIONES peeeero ya la termine excepto el TP de matemáticas pero bueh me tome un respiro para escribir este súper cortito One-Shot que se me ocurro después de leer "Riding in the Bullet" de Stephen King. Los que habrán leído el libro se darán cuenta que es similar a una de las páginas del final que por cierto me llamo mucho la atención y no pude evitar escribirlo (con el tiempo se van a dar cuenta que soy muuuuuy fanática de Stephen King)

Lo escribí a la noche por que cuando leí el libro estaba en el cumpleaños de la amiga de mi mama con chorrocientas mil personas alrededor mío y yo en una esquinita con mi carpeta de fics a cuestas tratando de que nadie sepa lo que tengo ahí adentro (o sea lemon) y yo me lleve todo mi equipamiento (mi mochila con la net, el cuaderno de dibujo, el libro y la ya mencionada carpeta de fics) pensando que me iba a aburrir como ostra en la casa de una persona que ni conozco pero fue en un salón de fiestas en la loma del quinoto y que si me aburrí como ostra y me gaste todas las hojas que me quedaban del cuaderno dibujando un Doujinshi de tan al pedo que estaba ¬¬

En fin dejo de aburrirlos con mi problemática vida. Es un poquito dark la temática, algo que no suelo escribir solamente después de leer libros de Stephen King que son momentos en los que me agarra un ataque de madurez al grado que ni yo misma me reconozco XD bueno eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado.

Si te gusto por favor has click en el botón "Review" de acá abajo y deja tu hermoso comentario y si no te gusto deja un Review de todas formas que me ayudan a mejorar.

Sayonara!


End file.
